We Kissed
by PSU93Girl
Summary: I think one of the most poignant scenes of the series was the scene where Fi tells Michael that she and Jesse kissed during their last job.  Here's my smutty take on what could have happened later that night.


_A/N: Did anyone else think this scene between Michael & Fiona in the summer finale was HUGE? I don't remember seeing them have a "couple" type discussion before. This is my take on how I would have liked to see things go after that scene._

_In case you were wondering, I still don't own these characters. They are the wallpaper on my BlackBerry though._

_

* * *

_

"_We kissed."_

"_You kissed?"_

"_Well it was for the job. But uh…"_

"_I get it Fi. It's OK."_

"_Well you know how it is when you work so closely with someone. Things get… confusing."_

"_Are you confused now?"_

"_No."_

Relief flooded through me as Fi spoke. I was shocked when she told me she and Jesse had kissed. It wasn't anger like I had felt when she and Campbell were together. No, this was shock and disbelief and then fear that maybe my actions had driven her away once and for all.

But when she looked me in the eye and told me she wasn't confused I finally released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Everything we had been through lately had shown me how much I need Fiona Glenanne in my life. And more than I need her, I want her in my life.

So after I finished what I needed to do for the job today I texted her and asked her to meet me at the loft. My heart jumped when she accepted. It made me realize just how far we'd come in our relationship.

I returned to the loft, gathering the remnants of our last project and storing them upstairs. I put the dinner I'd picked up for us in the oven to keep it warm and quickly changed clothes. I found the shorts and tank top Fiona left for the nights she spent here and placed them on her side of the bed.

Fiona burst through the door, her usual bundle of energy filling the air with excitement and anticipation. She was wearing an impossibly short and low-cut dress and her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. She closed the door and put her bag on the workbench before walking over to where I stood.

I wanted to take her right then but I remembered the dinner I had carefully selected so instead I reached out and took her hand, pulling her close and lightly brushing my lips against hers.

"Thanks for coming, Fi," I said, kissing her forehead.

"My pleasure, Michael," she replied, looking towards the kitchen counter, which was set for dinner. "Did you cook?"

I laughed. "No time. Stopped on the way home."

I guided her over to the chair. After she was settled I kissed the side of her neck and went to retrieve dinner from the oven. I dished out our food and poured her a glass of her favorite wine, which I had also picked up on my way home.

As we ate, we talked about what had happened since I left Carlito's. I struggled to concentrate, our earlier conversation playing through my mind and the beautiful woman before me making it difficult for me to hold a coherent thought.

I must have failed at my attempts to keep up with the current conversation because before I knew it Fiona was collecting our plates with a bemused look on her face. She scraped them into the trash and set them in the sink before coming to stand by my side. I turned in my chair to face her.

The temperature in the loft had surely not risen about 25 degrees in a matter of a few seconds but it sure felt that way. When I looked into Fiona's eyes I saw something there that I hadn't seen before. It was as if our earlier conversation had torn down one more wall that had stood between us. We had been open with each other and it seemed to have created a new connection.

I reached out and took one of the straps from Fiona's dress between my fingers. She took a step closer to me, looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"Fi, I…" I lost my train of thought as she licked her lips and instead of continuing I leaned forward, put my free hand on her cheek, and kissed her lips. Her hands grasped my sides as she sighed into our kiss and took another step closer to me.

I ran my hand around to the back of her neck, gently massaging her muscles as I deepened our kiss. She groaned when my tongue reached out to trace her lips.

Her hands moved to my shoulders as she pressed her body tightly against mine. She was clinging to me and practically trying to climb into my lap. Her whole body shuddered as I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue along its contours.

I pulled away, smiling at the pout that formed on her lips. I stood up and pushed the chair away.

"Let's do this right, Fi," I said, taking her hand and leading her over towards the bed. She allowed me to get ahead of her, standing behind me and pressing her body tight against mine as we slowly walked to the bed. Her arms closed around my waist and I felt her pressing small kisses to my shoulders and back.

When we stopped she hooked her leg around mine, pressing herself tighter against me and letting her hands slip below my waist. I groaned as her fingers walked their way towards my fly. She felt me growing hard through my jeans and I heard her sigh.

I grabbed her wrists in my hands. "Not so fast, Fi," I said as I turned to face her again. Her eyes were already darkening with passion and desire and I knew it was going to be a struggle to make this last a long time. I wanted to dive into her with everything in me, pounding her until she screamed my name. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to keep a slow pace.

Fiona reached up and touched my cheek, pressing small kisses to my lips before kissing my neck and my collarbone. A bead of sweat rolled off of my forehead and she reached up to wipe it off of the side of my face.

I pulled her to me, grabbing her ass and holding her tightly as I resumed kissing her. My tongue began to explore every inch of her mouth, starting with her soft lips. I felt her smile before parting them to allow me entrance.

When our tongues met I instantly hardened, pulling her in closer and grinding against her. She moaned with pleasure into our kisses, locking her hands behind my neck and running her tongue across my bottom lip. She pulled my shirt out of my jeans and ran her hands underneath. Her touch felt like fire against my bare skin.

"Too… many… clothes," I panted between kisses. It was the times like this, when it was so slow and so hot and just so perfect, when I wanted to take Fiona and run away to our own little private island where we could eat and sleep and have sex and do nothing else. I used to be afraid of those feelings. Spies didn't make these kinds of personal connections. Especially not with an asset.

But as I opened my eyes and looked at Fiona standing before me, her eyes dark and her lips wet and swollen, the days of her being an asset were long gone. She was still the most valuable asset I'd ever have but now she was so much more. I still didn't know when this change had come about but as she leaned up to kiss me again I didn't care.

I reached down and grasped the hem of her dress, gathering it in my fingers as my other hand cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her dress. She sighed into my mouth. I reached under her dress and pressed my hand to the small of her back, again drawing our hips tightly together as I teased her hardening nipple, rolling it between my fingers as I mimicked the action with my tongue against hers.

Fiona lifted my shirt over my head, immediately pressing an open-mouth kiss to my chest as her hands reached for the button on my jeans. I gathered the hem of her dress in my hands, slowly working it up until her breasts were just visible. I leaned down and took first one, then the other in my mouth.

The sound of her moans almost made me cum right there. I pulled away to watch her working the button and zipper on my jeans, taking deep breaths to steady myself.

As she got the zipper fully down I pulled her dress up over her shoulders. She raised her arms to allow me to pull it off of her, quickly returning her hands to my waist when the dress was discarded in a heap on the floor.

I put one hand under her chin, raising her face to kiss her lips again as I lightly flicked her nipples with my other hand. She eased my jeans down over my hips, grasping my ass and grinding our hips together again. The feeling made my breath catch in my throat.

I made quick work of her panties as she did the same to my boxers. I stepped backwards to the bed, pulling her down on top of me and wrapping her in my arms. Her hands rested at my hips as we kissed, our tongues urgently mingling.

I was lost in our kisses, wanting to make sure she knew I wasn't upset with her because a job had caused her to have to kiss another man. I wanted her to know I was sorry that I had put her in that position. It should have been me who went to help her with the surveillance. Then she wouldn't have had to worry about telling me anything.

Fiona shifted position, spreading her legs around my waist and grinding against me.

"Oh God, Fi," I moaned into her mouth. She was so wet and so warm and as her hands found me I felt myself hurtling towards the edge of release. I struggled to regain control, wanting to make this last as long as possible.

She seemed to sense my struggle, because her touches were gentle and soothing. She lightly ran her fingers up and down my cock, gently scratching and running her fingers over my swollen tip. She slid slightly back towards my feet, leaning down to gently kiss my tip as my fingers worked their way across her waist towards her core. She smiled as her tongue gently swirled around my tip.

I grasped her waist and pulled her closer to me before working my fingers back over to her core. She watched as I gently probed through her folds to find her clit. I lightly rubbed against it and smiled as her body shook in a convulsion of pleasure.

"Oh, Michael," she moaned, "more."

I slowly built her to climax, stroking her clit and pressing my fingers against her entrance as she writhed on top of me. She threw her head back as I inserted two fingers inside her, and she screamed my name as I repeatedly flicked my thumb over her clit. I felt her pulse around my fingers and waited for her breathing to return to normal before removing my fingers and pulling her down towards me.

"Fi, look at me," I said, brushing her sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

It took her a few seconds but eventually she took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked at me. The desire and longing in her eyes made me want to promise her the world.

"Now, Michael," she said as she began to move her hips into position. I groaned as she rubbed my tip against her entrance.

I watched as she slowly lowered herself over my swollen shaft. She paused every few seconds as I inched deeper and deeper inside her. I reached up to take her breasts in my hands, kneading and caressing them as she took me fully inside her. I rolled her nipples between my fingers and smiled as she panted my name.

Fiona sat atop me, my cock deep inside her as she gently rocked back and forth. The friction made me grow even harder inside of her and when she gasped I knew she felt it too. I gathered her in my arms and quickly flipped us over.

As soon as she was under me Fiona reached up and pulled me down to her, kissing me forcefully while her hands kneaded my back. She started to thrust her hips towards me.

"Still, Fi. Just feel it," I instructed.

"But Michael, I… oh…" she stopped as I pushed even further into her, our pubic bones pressed tightly together as I rocked slightly from side to side.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're so good, so hot and so wet. It's almost time."

"Michael," she whispered back and the passion in her voice set me off. I slowly began to pump in and out of her, gently kissing her lips as I thrust into her. She met my thrusts with her own, panting my name with every stroke.

Her body was ready, so I quickened the pace and when I could wait no longer I drove fully into her, feeling her pulse around me as I spilled into her. She whispered my name in my ear when I collapsed on top of her.

Fiona stroked my back and shoulders as I struggled to calm my breathing. I remained buried inside her, kissing her shoulder as I gasped for air. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Fiona.

When I slid out of her I turned on my side and gathered her to me, kissing her forehead and her eyelids as she drifted off to sleep. I rubbed her back, watching her as she rested and knowing she was mine.

_It's been a while since I wrote some smut for smut's sake. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
